Cobarde
by Galor
Summary: Ted Lupin stá enfadado consigo mismo. No entiende por qué todos no echan cuenta ni dan importancia a su mayor temor. así que desaparece. Oneshot.


Cobarde

Furioso, giré sobre mi mismo y desaparecí, no sin antes haber dado un portazo al salir de casa y dejar atrás las protecciones antiapariciones. Había cerrado los ojos, por lo que no supe donde aparecí. La idea era clara. Cualquier destino lejos de todos, cualquier lugar donde pudiera pensar.

sentí el aire en mi rostro. Hacía bastante frío, pero me daba igual. Notaba la escarcha bajo mis pies.

al fin, abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, Enseguida reconocí el lugar. Por alguna razón que no comprenderé nunca, aparecí en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Cosa que supe cuando vi el castillo en la lejanía. El como pude haber hecho algo así no me lo planteé, y aún hoy, muchos días después de aquel capítulo tan curioso de mi vida me lo pregunto.

Suspiré, cansado. ¿Por qué todo me tenía que pasar a mí? Aquella pregunta se repetía constantemente en mi cerebro. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué a mí, por Merlín?

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos. Caí al suelo, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerme. Algo en mi cerebro me avisó de que no podía estar aquí, que era peligroso. Había criaturas no muy amigables. ¿qué más daba? si me quitaban del medio, mejor para todos.

Golpeé el suelo con los puños, cabreado conmigo mismo. Cabreado con todos, que no le daban importancia. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿No tenía ya suficiente conmigo mismo?

Agaché la cabeza, ocultándola entre mis rodillas.

–Soy un estúpido… –Murmuré, pensando en voz alta sin darme cuenta– A saber qué dirían mis padres de esto.

No supe por qué, pero no pude evitar pensar en ellos. Al fin y al cabo, yo fui un caso similar. Furioso, recogí una piedra del suelo y la lancé al aire. El efecto de la gravedad la devolvió a tierra.

–Eres un cobarde, Ted Lupin -Dijo una voz justo detrás de mi– Un grandísimo cobarde.

Lentamente, levanté la cabeza y miré a quien me había hablado. Se suponía que no debía haber nadie en ese lugar salvo yo mismo. Giré la cara con la misma lentitud. No quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo.

Y los vi.

Dos figuras fantasmales. Un hombre y una mujer que no tardé en reconocer.

Me levanté, olvidando momentáneamente mi enfado, y el por qué lloraba y estaba en aquel bosque. Quise abrazarlos, pero los atravesé. Más lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

–Estamos muertos, Ted. De hecho, has cometido otro error más hoy. No has debido llamarnos. No es nuestro lugar.

–¿Otro error? –Pregunté– Yo no os he llamado. yo solo…

–Solo querías saber –Dijo la figura de Remus tranquilamente– has tenido suerte, hijo. Esa piedra que has lanzado es la piedra de la resurrección. Con ella, se puede traer a alguien desde el otro mundo a este, tal y como nos ves ahora. Pero no es nuestro lugar, debes devolvernos donde pertenecemos. Aún así, como ya te dijo tu madre antes, eres un cobarde, Ted Lupin.

–¿No lo entendeis? No debí…

–¿No debiste que, Ted? –Interrumpió la figura de su madre– Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre. Si por el fuera, no habrías nacido. Ted, escúchame. Nosotros, desde donde estamos ahora podemos ver todo lo que ocurre en este mundo. No puedes vivir con el miedo a que tu poca, casi inexistente sangre de licántropo…

–¡No lo entendeis, maldita sea! ¡Sabreis entonces, ya que todo lo podéis ver, que Victoire tiene sangre licántropo también! Aunque es débil, ya que ni Vill es un licántropo, no tengo derecho a…

–¿Derecho, eh? ¿No ha sido suya la intención de tener un hijo? Tu mismo lo has dicho, Ted. Su parte licántropo es tan débil que es casi inexistente. ¿le ocurre algo cuando aparece la luna llena? ¿Te ocurre a ti?

guardé silencio. No tenía con que seguir rebatiendo nada. Era cierto. ni a Victoire ni a mi nos ocurría nada cuando llegaba la luna llena. Pero aún así…

–no puedo, no podemos… –Murmuré– Ella tampoco lo entiende.

Tonks suspiró.

–¿y que piensas hacer, abandonarla, irte lejos? ¿Buscar la muerte quizás?

–si nace, y se convierte en un hombre lobo, ¿Qué pensará cuando nos vea, sabiendo que podríamos haberle evitado ese sufrimiento?

Increíblemente, la magia hace cosas extrañas cuando menos te lo esperas. Por un instante, vi como las figuras de mis padres se solidificaban momentáneamente. El tiempo suficiente para que sus manos se dispararan hacia delante, y abofetearan mis mejillas. Después, sus cuerpos volvieron a ser lo que eran.

–Te mereces esas bofetadas. Ted… ¿Qué pensará si desapareces? ¿Qué pensarán todos? "Oh, se ha ido. Se ha ido por no poder enfrentarse a sus propios actos". Esta misma discusión la tuve yo con tu padrino hace veinte años. Justamente la misma, y por el mismo motivo. Recuerdo que no se lo tomó muy bien, y acabé hechizándolo. Piensa, Ted. ¿Que pensará Victoire de ti, cuando ha sido ella también quien quiere tenerlo?

Volví a bajar la cabeza. Durante unos largos minutos permanecí en silencio, pensando.

–¿Pensarías tú mal de tu padre, o de mi misma si hubieras sido un hombre lobo, Ted? –Levanté nuevamente la cabeza, para ver a la figura de mi madre mirándome, esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Respuesta que tenía clara.

–No, claro que no.

–¿Entonces? No vemos el problema. Ted, nadie salvo tú ves el problema. Existen pociones para evitar incluso la transformación. Gracias a ti, ahora los hombres lobos son aceptados en el ministerio, y pueden trabajar como cualquier otro mago. ¿Dónde está el problema?

No lo había. Tenían razón, no lo había. Impulsivamente, me lancé hacia ellos para poder abrazarlos, sin darme cuenta, otra vez, de que eran fantasmas. Asombrosamente logré hacerlo.

–Gracias… –Murmuré, intentando retener más lágrimas– Gracias…

–De nada, hijo. Ha sido un placer poder verte y hablar contigo, aunque haya sido por lo que ha sido –Sonrió Remus, ahora sólido

–Hemos de irnos, Ted. No podemos permanecer aquí mucho más tiempo.

–pero…

lentamente, las figuras se fueron desvaneciendo.

– Te queremos, Teddy. Y te estaremos vigilando, para darte otra bofetada en el otro mundo si haces alguna cosa similar.

–Ah, y dale recuerdos a Harry de nuestra parte.

Aunque odiaba el diminutivo de Teddy, sonreí tristemente, viéndolos desaparecer.

–Lo haré, claro que lo haré –Suspiré limpiando mis últimas lágrimas.

Con la mente ya tranquila, y sin preocupaciones, desaparecí no supe cómo hacia la madriguera.

Al verlos a todos allí, esperando que regresara, mi sonrisa se amplió.

–Definitivamente, he sido un estúpido -Dije– He de contaros algo. Por cierto padrino, mis padres te mandan recuerdos, antes de que se me olvide.

Solté una carcajada ante la expresión de su rostro, y procedí a contarlo todo, sin omitir detalle alguno.

–¿Ves, Ted? El único que…

–Por favor Vic, déjalo ya –Murmuré, antes de abrazarla con fuerza– Lo siento –Susurré.


End file.
